


What if?

by Sio_99



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Aquaman's got a Masters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sio_99/pseuds/Sio_99
Summary: What if the adults around Arthur noticed he was not dealing well with his mother's disappearance and got him some therapy?
Kudos: 28





	What if?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own, not making money, don't sue.
> 
> Wrote this on my phone, be ready for poor spelling and grammar.

Tom suppresses a sigh as he shifts in the uncomfortable chair. He feels somewhat like a small child having been called to the principal’s office. His son, his sweet little boy has punched another boy several years older than him.

“Thank you for coming in.” Stated the principal as she enters her office and offers her hand for Tom to shake. She’s a pleasant looking woman about 50 with several steaks of grey in her hair. “I am sorry to have called you from work but we have to discuss Arthur, and I felt it best to do it in person.” Mrs. Capret said as she sat behind her desk opening a cream coloured folder. 

Tom can’t keep his shoulders from tensing his sweet little boy has become so angry since his mother left.

“Mrs. Simon your son’s kindergarten teacher tells me that the boy your son struck has been tormenting him for several weeks about his mother.” Stated Mrs. Simon. “As there are mitigating circumstances and I am unhappy with how both of the teachers in question handled it, I will not be asking you to withdraw your son from our school.” she paused for a moment letting her words sink in. “I want what is best for your son Mr. Curry. I’m sorry to ask this, but his mother?”

Tom winces visabley, it still hurts to talk about. “She left us less than a year ago. We weren’t married and her family hated me” The half truths feel sharp as they slip past his lips. “They threatened to ruin my livelihood and she just - she just.” Tom can’t continue. He wants to rage, wants to yell that she did it to protect their lives but it is not a story that would be believed.

Mrs Capret’s face is the picture of sympathy. “I can see you’re very affected by her leaving, your son is as well.” Mrs Capret clasps her hands in front of her. “I talked with Arthur shortly before you arrived. I believe he blames himself for her leaving the both of you.”

Tom feels as if he’s going to shake apart and tears threaten his hard won composure. “He what?” Tom Rasps.

“He blames himself. Can I make a suggestion?” Tom nodded and Mrs Capret continues. “We have an excellent therapist on staff. I think it would be a good idea if Arthur meets with him once a week for the foreseeable future.”

Tom can do nothing but agree. 

~*~*~*~*~  
Mother’s day is hard for Arthur, well not mother’s day exactly but the craft and letter that they do in class every year. In kindergarten he cried so hard that the teacher sent him to see Mr. Cody. Mr. Cody suggested that he join the grade 1 class in gym instead of doing the stupid picture frame. Now in grade five when May rolls around he politely asks what day the craft is on and then begs his dad to let him stay home that day. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Vulko shows up when he’s seven. It’s almost like having a piece of his mother back, he wants to see her so much. But Vulko is the next best thing, he tells him stories about her and what she is like and maybe best of all how proud she would be of him, how much she loves him.

The last, the love echoes around his chest. He’s not sure, but if she really loved him would she not find a way to visit? It hurts a little. Mr. Cody tells him that it’s okay to hurt sometimes but to remember that sometimes grown up’s make hard choices and do stupid things and that it is not his fault. He tries to believe that and most days, most days he does.

But he’s devastated all over again when he finds out she is dead, gone from him forever. He’s angry too, angry at a jealous King and a cruel people. He no longer wants anything to do with Atlantis, not even the little brother that he was so desperate to meet. After all like father, like son. 

~*~*~*~*~

They call him Aquaman which is better than Fishman, he supposes. He could loosely be called a hero, he helps out if trouble falls into his lap. He doesn’t go looking for trouble but it always seems to find him. He’s become something of a living patron saint for the fishermen of the bay. Hell he’s saved several ships from stormy weather and many sailors from drowning. They know however that he will not tolerate dumping or over fishing. He is only one man but he rules his waters with an iron fist, many a misbehaving sailor has found their ship beached and destroyed beyond salvaging.

As much as he hates Atlantis and its people he loves the ocean, loves the animals that he can communicate with. It helps to fill the hole his mother left behind. It’s for this reason that he gets his Masters in marine biology and spends much of his time involved with ocean conservancy groups, doing his level best to be a team player, something that does not come naturally to him. 

~*~*~*~*~

Vulko sends Mera to him, with a plea to unseat his baby brother as King. He almost laughs right in her face. It’s only after his father is almost killed that he realizes he’s going to have to do something. With a sigh he agrees to go with her. 

~*~*~*~*~

He’s chained to the floor being held back by four Atlanteans when Arthur finally meets his little brother for the first time. Other than his mother’s hair colour he can’t see much of her in him. He wonders how much time his little brother was able to spend with their mother before she was murdered by her husband. 

“Have you come to Challenge me?” Orm asks after listing Arthur’s crime of being born as well as the abovelander’s destructive crimes which are also laid at his feet.   
Arthur stands making the chains clank against each other. “No little Brother I have not.” Arthur can see several jaws drop, Orm’s included but he recovers quickly. Arthur fights not to let his amusement show, he is often underestimated because of the way he looks. 

“I find that hard to believe as you snuck into my kingdom.”

“Forgive me brother, I have never been to Atlantis before, I did not know what procedure to follow.” Arthur hears whispers behind him. 

“SILENCE!” Yells Orm to the assembled nobles then continues to speak to his brother. “You have come to usurp my throne, you have taken the side of the animals on land.”

“I have dedicated much of my life to protecting the oceans. It is true that I live on Land and there I am no Queen’s son. I must work within that system. There are human’s that love the oceans as much as you and are fighting a losing battle to save them. Humans have no idea that you exist, I ask that instead of war you make yourself known and try to solve this diplomatically before resorting to war which will cost lives on both sides.” The whispers become louder still and Orm is both Furious and confused. 

“You do not wish to be king?” 

“No.”

“You lie! You have come to challenge me!”

“Brother, I am no king, I do not know the people or the ways of Atlantis. I only seek to protect the lives of my mother’s people as well as the lives of my father’s. I am a child of two worlds and am stretched to the tearing point between them.”

“Pretty words.” accused Orm.

“The truth.” replied Arthur. “I understand why you hate me Brother, you see me as the reason our mother was condemned, but feelings must be put aside.” Arthur drops to his knees. “I beg you brother, try diplomacy first.” 

The whispers are so loud in the throne room they sound like rough ocean surf. Arthur has done his best to paint his brother into a political corner. From the look on both Orm’s and Vulko’s expressions he may have succeeded.

The End


End file.
